theshadowspactfandomcom-20200213-history
Khagira
The Holy Realm of Khagira is a theocratic state that is a subject of the Beygir Empire located along the length of the Gyudseng Mountains and its large plateau. The capital is Grong-Khyer. It is the centre and place of origin of the Suka faith, and ruled by the Gyang Khaim, who is also the faith's ruler. The current Gyang Khaim is Arama Vindha. His titles include Highest Among the Faithful, Elevated by the Mountains, Great Prince of the Four Disciplines, Divine Son of Thunde'''r and '''Voice of the Mountain. Khagira is known for its dominatingi mountain ranges. The Gyudseng mountain peaks climb high past the clouds, and uplands cover most of the land area. Due to rocky and harsh conditions and unsuitability for agriculture, it has a long-standing nomadic tradition it shares with Beygir. Under Beygul rule it has seen investment in military infrastructure along the long border with Sunghala as border tensions rise between Beygir and Sunghala. History Sukya Khagira first appeared in a recognisable state with the Holy Realm of Sukya. This was a nation that extended from its capital in the mountains, now Grong-Khyer, as far as the Tanniv Sea, created in the memory of the Suka. It used peaceful means to win the allegiance of the patchwork of states that had previously covered the region. Its first leader, Guru Padhan, was a close friend of the Suka, and established the peaceful nation after her death. Lacking in bureaucratic structure, it stood as a loose alliance in the tradition of Suka’s teachings. After Guru Padhan’s death the nation continued on under the banner of Guru Imal, who was deemed the holiest of the Suka clergy. This process was used to decide all subsequent leaders of Sukya. Due to the lack of a structured army, the Empire was at risk of invasion. To combat this, Guru Padhan enlisted the aid of their northern neighbours; the Ghobar. The Ghobar was a nation composed of nomads from the Bhalana Mountains and Salkhi peoples from the plains of Nugovs, and very heavily influenced by Suka. As the Ghobar were a heavily militarised people, they provided all defence for the Sukya Empire and ensured its safety. However the Ghobar eventually fell to civil war, and while troops were away from Sukya, nearby Tapatha and Dei quickly conquered huge swathes of the coastal regions. Even the heartland in the mountains eventually fell in its weakened state, and the Sukya Empire was no more. Ghobar as a state also ceased to exist, dispersing and contributing greatly to the adoption of Suka by the Salkhi. Manche Period The mountainous regions of the former Sukya survived the decay of the traditional Sukya culture, unlike the coastal regions which were dominated by the Solaha-majority Sunghalan peoples. The state of Manche rose from here, establishing a state rivalling those of their southern neighbours. It was ruled by the Phirhada dynasty, a line of nobility favoured by the Suka clergy. Manche spread east, eventually encompassing most of the regions along the Bhalana Mountains. The mountains were declared holy, as they were birthplace of the Suka. As such Manche seized any territory on the mountains in the name of faith, expelling heathens from the country. Eventually through trade with their Solaha neighbours, most notably Lampa, the Phirhada officially changed the state religion to the Solaha faith and began a campaign of conversion. The rural population and the population of the Holy City of Grong-Khyer remained overwhelmingly Suka, and so a civil war broke out. Eventually Manche as a state collapsed into a collection of petty kingdoms, with the Phirhada living in exile in Lampa. The Holy Realm of Grong-Khyer among other petty kingdoms claimed all of the former Manche lands, but exerted little to no influence over them. Khagira The Suka faith began a campaign of structuring the clergy. Adopting a formalised version the old Sukya tradition of electing the most holy among believers, the title of Gyang Khaim was established as the head of the faith. The concept was later altered and the Gyang Khaim became one who was determined to be the physical manifestation of the Suka ideals. Omens were observed at the death of the previous Gyang Khaim directing them to the infant that was to become the next. The various Seng states united under the rule of the Gyang Khaim, and once again Grong-Khyer was named the capital. Originally, the states kept their sovereignty over temporal matters, but eventually they ceded all rule to the Gyang Khaim and his council at the Parvata-Dala palace in Grong-Khyer. At this golden era, the Suka influence managed to reach the nearby state of Lampa, which later bowed to the Gyang Khaim. Beygul Rule The conquest of Khagira was notable for being among the more peaceful of Beygir's campaigns. Sharing a common faith and no unpleasant history, the Seng and the Salkhi cooperated from the beginning and the Gyang Khaim bowed to the Morkral before any military action could take place. Pleased with their cooperation, Beygir demands little tribute from Khagira and allows a great degree of autonomy. The Gyang Khaim has complete control over the nation's spiritual matters and maintains most of his former influence over internal matters. Khagira is the site of a number of military bases along the Bhalana Mountains. Here the Beygir Empire stations troops to deter expansion of Sunghala into Beygul territory.